


Island

by FallenQueen2



Series: Deeks Backstory [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Injured!Danny, Kidnapped!Danny, Worried!Steve, injured!Deeks, kidnapped!Deeks, underground auction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawaiian sun and sea. Normally Deeks would love this, but not so much when he gets kidnapped on a bad op and is shipped off to Hawaii being sent to the highest bidder! When 5-0 comes into the picture will Deeks ever get back to LA in one piece?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!   
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

Marty Deeks was surrounded in darkness. The op had gone from bad to worse as soon as he stepped foot into the warehouse. The Russians had been wary the moment he and the other undercover agents had stepped into the large, barren room. One of the lackeys for the main boss narrowed his eyes at the one agent who was flanking the right side of the leader of their OP with Deeks on the left.

"He's a cop!" The lackey shouted and guns were out in an instance. Deeks quickly threw himself behind a chunk of fallen cement, pulling out his SIG; he huddled down while bullets slammed into the cement. In a lull he shot up and fired some rounds of his own off. He saw the one man go down with a bullet from his gun before ducking back down. This went on a quite a while it felt like, but in reality it only took a few minutes out of his day. A sudden tingle went down Deeks' spine, he whipped around to see the Russian leader trying to sneak up on him, he raised his own gun and they had a stare down. Silence grew over the large warehouse, with a quick side glance Deeks grimaced as he saw the other two cops and one Russian, dead on the ground. The two remaining Russian's slowly starting to advance towards the blonde and their boss, stepping around their fallen comrades.

"What will you do now American?" The Russian leader asked in a very thick accent. "If you make a move to shoot me, they will shoot you. You may kill me, but you will be following me closely in the afterlife. What is your move?"

Deeks gritted his teeth, but slowly moved his arms upwards and to the side. The Russian's rushed forward, grabbing his gun and restrained him in their buff tattooed arms.

"Good move." The leader chuckled as he put his own gun down before he stepped up to the blonde. "It is now my move, but you see you have cost me some men and I do not like that. I know who you are. I also know people who have been screwed over by the LAPD and would pay a hefty price to have one at their mercy." He held his hand out and one of the men handed him Deeks' gun, the blonde was getting a bad feeling of where this was going. The man cocked the gun and without a pause he shot the blonde in the left thigh. Deeks wanted to cry out badly, but he clenched his teeth together just letting out a small gasp and groan of pain, the only thing keeping him upright was the Russian's holding him.

"I'm sure no one would mind if you came a little damaged. Take him with you and torch everything." The leader carelessly threw Deeks' gun across the floor, a blinding pain came from the blonde's head before darkness invaded his eyesight and mind.

'At least Monty will be looked after, Heh sorry Sam, Callen… Kensi…' Deeks thought as all his senses thankfully including the pain from behind shot faded away.

"Let's start the bidding at $15,000!" A voice cut into the haze of Deeks' brain as he slowly woke up and the darkness receded.

"I have $15,000! Do I hear $16-OH $17?" The voice went on and on, the amount going up and up. Marty opened his eyes to blurry gray lines in front of him, he blinked a few times and they became clearer. They were gray metal bars, like ones on a prison cell, he tried to move but tightening on his wrists prevented him. He frowned and rattled his wrists and heard clanking of chains. He bent his head to the side and saw his wrists were handcuffed above his head to a horizontal bar that ran around the cage he was sitting in. This was just his luck, from the sounds of it he was being bid off like a slab of meat.

"We have a winner! Michael Thomson has won Martin Deeks for a mere price of $35,000!" Applause echoed around the room before the cage Deeks jerked inside the cage before he was rolled away. A few moments later he came to a stop again and the face of Michael Thomson peered down at Deeks through the bars of the cage, a grin across his face.

"Long time Marty, I can't wait to spend more time together. Hawaiian weather is great this time of year and oh so remote from any LA task force. Sweet dreams and surfs up!" Michael chuckled before a pinch at Deeks neck made him grunt and the world spun into darkness once more.

-Hawaii-

"Steven I know that we have paperwork to do, but I am helping out the HPD today so you will have to write out your own reports." Daniel 'Danny' Williams rolled his eyes as he pressed his cellphone against his ear.

"But Danny." Steve moaned like he was in physical pain just from the very thought of doing paperwork.

"Don't 'but Danny' me, call you later babe, something is happening." Danny said quietly as he hung up on his partner, as the doors of the building he was staking out swung open and a black unmarked van pulled up. Danny adjusted the binoculars and gasped when a cage was rolled out from the back of the van, chained inside was one Marty Deeks. The NCIS-LAPD Liaison he and Chin had met when the two taskforces joined up to save the world.

"This really isn't good, I have to call Sam." Danny murmured pulling out his smartphone and hitting Sam's number, letting it dial.

"Put the phone down and hold your hands up." A voice ordered as cold metal of a gun touched the blonde's head. Danny gritted his teeth and placed the phone on the dashboard and slowly raising his hands into the air as a hand reached in and grabbed Danny's service weapon.

"Hey Danny, miss me that much?" Sam's cheeky answer came out of the phone muffled quite a bit.

"What did you see?" The voice hissed.

"Marty Deeks being rolled into that building in a cage." Danny stated calmly, hoping Sam could hear him.

"Damn, boss isn't going to like this. Why are you here?" The man pushed the gun harder against the blonde's temple.

"I am helping the HPD stake out some buildings." Danny said, also praying that Sam heard the HPD part so he knew his man was in Hawaii.

"You are going to radio in and tell them there is nothing to see here and you are moving on. Then you are going to call your little 5-0 buddies and tell them your taking a vacation. Understood?" The man instructed.

"Yes I understand." Danny growled pulling out the HPD radio. "Hey Danny Williams 5-0 here, nothing to be seen in sector 12, I am going to move on."

"10-4, thanks Danny." The cop on the line answered. Danny placed the radio down and grabbed his phone, discreetly hitting call end so it didn't look like he had it running before. He clicked on Steve's cell number.

"Speaker so you don't try anything." The thug snarled. Danny hit the speaker button as Steve picked up.

"I'm doing my paper work Danny I swear." Steve whined.

"I don't care about that Steve, I just wanted to let you know that starting now I'm going to go on vacation. When I get back we should watch the game with Chin and order a Hawaiian Pizza with EXTRA pineapple and drink some margaritas. Bye Steve." Danny said dropping subtle hints to his partner before the thug grabbed the phone and radio, tossing them on the ground and putting a few rounds into them. Danny was getting a really bad feeling in his gut as he was forced out of his car, hands still up.

"Sweet dreams." The thug laughed as he whipped the gun against Danny's head and the blond crumpled to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

-NCIS LA-

"Everything is so quiet here without Deeks." Callen commented to his partner looking up from some paper work.

"Not at my house, his flea bag of a dog is keeping me on my toes. It was like Deeks trained him to annoy me." Sam grunted and Kensi covered her mouth with her palm to stop the laughter from bubbling over her lips.

"With Deeks you never know, he may very well be the evil genius of the group." Callen said completely straight-faced and Kensi hide her face in her elbow to stop the huge laugh in her throat from coming out.

"Guys, you uh need to see this…" Eric called from the stairs before shuffling back up them.

"No whistle? Something isn't right." Callen said as the trio rose up from their seats and made their way up the staircase to OPS. Nell was gripping her tablet tightly and Hetty was staring at the screen gravely as Eric fell into his chair.

"Miss Jones, please bring up the photo's." Hetty ordered softly, moment's later images of a burnt down warehouse and three burnt beyond recognition bodies popped up on the screen.

"Whoa, what happened there?" Kensi asked in shock.

"Someone torched the place, but why?" Callen's brow furrowed together.

"As you all know, Mr. Deeks was doing one final undercover op for the LAPD. It was a simple buy with some Russians, but something went wrong as you can see…Mr. Deeks is currently MIA and the remains of his gun were found in the wreckage, but we do not know if any of these bodies are his as of yet." Hetty reported to her team gravely.

Silence fell over the team as they stared at the bodies, praying none of them where of their teammate. Sam's ringtone cut through the silence, the large man pulled it out and a small strained smile flitted across his face as the name DANNY WILLIAMS 5-0 appeared on it.

"Hey Danny, miss me that much?" Sam asked as cheekily as he could considering the news he had just gotten, but he didn't hear Danny's voice instead a vile one hissed.

"What did you see?"

"Marty Deeks being rolled into that building in a cage." Danny's voice reached the phone and Sam's eyes widen.

"Danny found Deeks, listen." Sam quickly put it onto speaker and the team crowded around the small phone.

"Damn, boss isn't going to like this. Why are you here." The vile man's voice spat.

"I am helping the HPD stake out some buildings." Danny said calmly.

"HPD, Deeks is in Hawaii?" Kensi mouthed and Sam nodded as Eric started a trace on Danny's phone over on Oahu.

"You are going to radio in and tell them there is nothing to see here and you are moving on. Then you are going to call your little 5-0 buddies and tell them your taking a vacation. Understood?" The man hissed from the other end.

"Yes I understand. Hey Danny Williams 5-0 here, nothing to be seen in sector 12, I am going to move on." Danny reported in a tense voice.

"10-4, thanks Danny." The HPD cop answered dully. Before a click was hear followed by the dial tone of Sam's phone.

"He managed to get us a lot of information while under threat. He would make a good NCIS agent." Kensi muttered to herself, she planed on giving that blond a huge hug after she gave her own one.

"Miss Jones get us in contact with 5-0 right away. Mr. Beale, get me more information on who Mr. Deeks was going to meet in this warehouse and track their movements." Hetty ordered and the two techies got on their tasks quickly.

-Hawaii 5-0-

Steve was sulking behind his desk that held a mountain of paperwork; it was unfair that Danny was out and about working with the HPD while he had to do paperwork in his office. Steve's phone vibrated on the desk showing DANNO on the screen, Steve sighed heavily before answering it.

"I'm doing my paperwork Danny I swear." He whined a bit.

"I don't care about that Steve, I just wanted to let you know that starting now I'm going to go on vacation. When I get back we should watch the game with Chin and order a Hawaiian Pizza with EXTRA pineapple and drink some margaritas. Bye Steve." Danny's voice was tense and right away Steve knew something was wrong.

Danny not caring about paperwork? Going on vacation without filling out said paperwork? Hawaiian pizza with EXTRA PINEAPPLE and margaritas? He had no idea where that last part came from but something was definitely wrong.

"Danny, wait!" But all that greeted him was a loud banging and then dead air. Steve rushed out of his office and banged on Chin and Kono's offices and they ran out to join him at the table.

"Something is wrong with Danny, I don't know what exactly but something is really wrong, listen." Steve hit a few buttons and Danny's message filtered out of the speakers.

"Yeah you're right boss something really bad is going down." Kono nodded once the message ended.

"I wonder why he threw in the margaritas…I didn't think that Danny drank those…" Steve said confused before Chin whacked his fist against his palm.

"I understand that reference! Nacho's and margaritas, it was a remark from Danny from our time on the mainland… That means the LA team is involved…" Chin wondered over this.

"Hold on, what LA team?" Steve asked confused.

"Do you think it has anything to do with Sam or Callen?" Kono asked.

"Sam? Sam Hanna?! How do you guys know him?" Steve was getting even more confused.

"Or Kensi or Deeks. Whoever it is it doesn't bode well. We need to get in contact with them." Chin offered.

"Seems like Danny got a message to them as well since they are requesting a video call." Kono said chuckling as she opened the call. Eric, Nell, Sam, Callen, Kensi and Hetty all stared up at them from the OPS center in LA.

"Ah Mr. Kelly, it is a pleasure to see you again." Hetty smiled briefly at the man.

"Same to you Hetty." Chin smiled.

"There he is! What about my steak dinner?" Sam questioned Steve who blinked.

"Sam… Someone needs to brief me." Steve rubbed his forehead.

"Later, Danny is in trouble." Kono brought the SEAL's mind back to the case at hand.

"And Deeks." Kensi added in.

"That solves at least one mystery." Chin mumbled. "Time to compare notes, did Danny contact you?"

"Indeed he did." Hetty took a deep breath and the next minutes were spent exchanging knowledge of what happened to Deeks and what Danny managed to get through to each side. Once Sector 12 was mentioned, Kono was a blur as she worked on the computer screen and brought up.

"Okay so sector 12 is a barren wasteland other than a few deserted warehouse's that the HPD had suspected of being used as drug dealers and gang hangouts." Kono reported.

"I traced Danny's phone when he called Sam. I'll send you the coordinates." Eric spoke up and tapped on his tablet. Moments passed before the email reached Kono who quickly matched it up to one of the smaller warehouses.

"Got a hit, this place used to be a auto part's factory before an explosion caused it to be shut down a number of years ago." Kono told the group on her side and the ones on the mainland.

"Okay so I have an idea on where Deeks might have been taken after the warehouse was torched… You guys aren't going to like it…" Nell stood up.

"Just tell us." Kensi said tightly, fair enough her partner had been taken. Steve wasn't doing too well either, he was leaning heavily against the table's edge with his arms crossed and fists balled up tightly.

"So I found a black market auction hidden in the depths of the Internet under the protection of some heavy coding. Once you get past well… To save you all the horrible details I'll just sum it up. The man Deeks and the other cops were supposed to be meeting is the same man runs this auction. He sells off many different things of value, but his latest auction was filled with people… His highest selling 'item' was LAPD Detective Martin Deeks for $35,000." Nell reported and let the news settle in. "There are photo's of the 'winner' and his 'prize.'" Nell shook her head in disgust as she brought up the image so both 5-0 and they could see it.

The photo showed Marty still in half burnt clothes, a dirty, bloody piece of fabric wrapped around his thigh, blood dripping down the sides of his leg. His arms were above his head, handcuffed to a bar that went around the circumference of the metal barred cage. His eyes were closed and head hanging to the side as a man grinned cheerfully beside the cage like he had won the lottery.

"Oh Deeks." Kensi breathed falling into a chair beside the one Nell had taken before.

"Bastards." Callen gritted his teeth.

"Run facial rec on him Eric. Find out who this man is and his connection to Deeks." Sam ordered in his no time for back talk tone of voice.

"I want you all on Oahu as soon as possible." Hetty turned to her team. "Bring Mr. Deeks home to us and return Mr. Williams to his team. I hope you will wait for my team to get to Hawaii before you storm the warehouse." Hetty turned turning to the 5-0 team.

"Wouldn't dream of it Hetty." Chin spoke up since Steve seemed to have gone silent.

"Thank you Mr. Kelly, good luck." With those words the feed was cut, Chin and Kono turned to look at Steve who had his thinking face on, it looked like he was going to pop a vein.

"Ask away boss, we have time before the LA team gets here." Kono said leaning against the table.

"When did this happen?" He asked rubbing his forehead.

"Right after you left with no note looking for Shelburne." Chin explained.

"Why was Sam here?" Steve asked startled that something this huge happened the day after he left.

"Our perp was red-flagged on the NCIS Special Operations Unit watch list in LA, Danny gave Sam and Callen a call and they were on the island the next morning." Kono took this one.

"Okay… What did the perp have that was so hard to beat that you guys couldn't handle without their help?" Steve asked thinking his team was the elite, which they were.

"Callen and Sam had dealt with this guy before, it was personal and we needed all the power we could get since the perp got his hands on the smallpox virus. After taking a page from your handbook or as Danny stated we took the handbook and burned it we got some information from the driver in the hospital leading us to a doctor." Chin smirked thinking back to what they did to the poor guy since Danny really had him panicking.

"Smallpox…Smallpox…God I leave for a few weeks and the world almost ends." Steve moaned.

"Yeah that should teach you not to go off on your own anymore." Kono told her boss cheekily.

"Yeah, yeah keep talking rookie." Steve shot back before looking back to Chin expecting him to finish the story.

"So we got the perp and his buyers but it seems he was double crossed and the doctor got onto the mainland with the virus. So Danny and I hitched a ride with Sam and Callen on Air Force One to the NCIS HQ and working together we got the mastermind doctor behind everything and as Danny said 'saved the world'." Chin summed up.

"Okay I'm gonna go sit down…" Steve rubbed his eyes and stumbled back to his office to process all the information.

"That's what he gets." Kono grins at her cousin who rolled his eyes before they started to work on getting some eyes on the warehouse and maybe a layout from public records so they weren't going in totally blind.


	3. Chapter 3

-Airstrip-

"Wow it's hot here." Kensi commented as the trio from NCIS walked off of the large plane to see the 5-0 team waiting for them.

"Well it is Hawaii, ah there she is." Sam grinned and walked passed Steve who blinked as Sam stroked the silver Camaro. "How are ya Winnie? Your resident SEAL keeping good care of you?" He cooed just to piss off Steve who was looking at Chin for an explanation.

"Sam insisted on naming the Camaro Winifred, Winnie for short and Danny denied that idea with all his might but here we are." Chin informed the SEAL who nodded in a confused understanding.

"How are you?" Callen asked Kono and Chin shaking hands with them.

"Alright I guess under the circumstances." Kono smiled and shook Sam's hand as well.

"Kensi Byle, this is Steve, Kono and Chin whom you already know." Callen did the formal introductions.

"Nice to see you again." She said as nicely as she could, as soon as her feet touched the ground she wanted to be on the move to that factory to find her partner. She could see Steve shifting back and forth on his feet, itching to find his partner as well.

"So now that we are all here, we can head back to HQ to go over the plan on how to save our blonde's." Chin stated and everyone nodded.

"Shot gun." Sam smirked at Callen heading towards 'Winnie'.

"Again, seriously?" Callen rolled his eyes. "Come on Kens, we get the backseat." Sam had the nerve to open the backdoor for his partner. "You are an ass."

"Nah I'm a SEAL." Sam smirked back.

"Same difference." Callen snorted sliding into the seat as Kensi jumped into the seat beside him as Sam and Steve grabbed the front seats.

"Come on Stevie, let me drive." Sam coaxed Steve who glanced at him.

"No way in hell. Danny hates it when I drive so I'm sure he would hate it if you drove, since you had the guts to name our car Winifred." Steve retorted.

"Our car?" Callen piped up smirking.

"Yes our car, on paper it is licensed to Danny but I drive it more and Danny sure as hell let's me know what he thinks of it." Steve explained before he fell silent as his fists tightened on the wheel as he stared ahead with a hard look in his eyes. Kensi had noticed the similarities between Deeks and Danny as she stared out the window silent as well. She just wanted her blonde back, and she sure as hell was going to make their capturer feel pain. That image that Nell found made her stomach flip, the look of his burned and limp form handcuffed inside of a cage made her want to throw up but she had to hold it together. She was after all Kensi Badass Byle and she needed to get her partner back. Soon they were all going over the blueprints of the factory while gearing up to invade and save their partner's. Kensi could see that Steve was feeling the same way that she was.

"Guy's so we got a hit on the guy in the photo with Deeks." Nell spoke up from the webcam where she, Eric and Hetty were listening in. "His name is Michael Thompson. Kensi, doesn't that sound familiar?"

"…Oh yeah! He was in the top few of that list Deeks made for us when he got shot…" Kensi thought aloud.

"What is up with the blonde's of the partnerships getting shot?" Kono whispered to her cousin who shrugged.

"Deeks' personal testimony put him away and as Deeks himself said 'will hate him till the day that he dies.' His rap sheet isn't very good either, he was known as a cop killer, Deeks went uncover to weed him out, clearly it worked and he had to give his account to the jury in front of Thompson, who as they were taking him away swore loudly that he would have his revenges on Deeks and would make sure Deeks would pay painfully. It was all recorded down by the scribe and put into the case file afterwards." Nell explained gravely.

"In other words, find Mr. Deeks now." Hetty clarified.

"On it Hetty." Sam nodded.

"Alright, let's move out." Steve gave the signal as everyone finished gearing up with the SWAT team.

-Auto Factory-

"H-Hey, you alright?" A voice pierced the haze of darkness that surrounded Danny's mind. Said blonde opened his eyes slowly to see Detective Marty Deeks across from him. His whole right side of his face was one healing bruise, his right wrist was cuffed to a metal bar above his head while his left arm hung limply at his side from the looks of it, it was broken in several places.

"Deeks?" Danny moaned trying to move his arms but they were cuffed behind his back, a metal bar digging into his spine.

"Yeah it's me. How did you end up here?" Deeks asked concerned.

"I was uh helping out the HPD stake out this place and I saw you get wheeled in…I made a call to Sam in LA and Steve. I know they will get us out of this even if Steve has to use some machine guns, which I'm sure he will. We just have to wait for them." Danny reassured the other blonde.

"Nicely done, but the thing is…I'm not sure if we will still be here by then. Thompson has a sadistic streak; he was put in jail for being a cop killer… He's also smarter than he let's on." Deeks explained to the other detective across from him.

"Someone is a buzz kill." Danny grumbled and Deeks just gave a weak smile.

"Well I've been here with Thompson for a while now…I just hope the others get here soon before he comes back…I don't want you to suffer at his hands." Deeks said worry lacing his words.

"How long have I been out?" Danny asked suddenly more aware.

"Around 5 hours or so. You kept waking up but they injected you with some sort of drug that kept you under." Deeks explained as Danny took in their surroundings.

They were sitting in a large metal cage in the middle of a huge abandoned auto part's factory; there was a rusted conveyor belt that could be seen through a dirty glass paneled door and along the ceiling were broken windows around the whole building.

"If they got on a plane from LA right after I made a call they should have met up with Steve by now. Just give it a few minutes and they will come busting in." Danny tried his best to reassure the other blonde.

"They aren't coming Danny." Deeks said sounding defeated.

"What did he do to you?" Danny asked this was not the same man he had met in LA all that time ago.

"I just made him see the truth. He is worthless and no one will save him, just like no one will save you." A new voice reached the two and Deeks stiffened and shied away from the new man.

"That's where you are wrong Thompson. You clearly don't know our partners. Mine is a super SEAL and his is an NCIS badass who can make men run away pissing themselves just from looking at them in a certain way. You really messed up when you took us." Danny said smirking.

"You're remarks is getting on my nerves, time to give you the same treatment I gave your friend." Thompson sneered and horror appeared in Deeks eyes.

"No, don't touch him." Deeks hissed.

"Do you want another round Detective? Fine you can join your partner. Take them both." Thompson snapped his fingers and their cage door then was opened. The two blondes were yanked to their feet and dragged into the other room. Deeks was forced to his knee's his broken and uninjured arms were pulled up behind his back while another grunt pulled his chin up so he was forced to watch the other blonde being tied down to the conveyor belt by the wrists and ankles. Danny got a hard look in his eyes as Thompson strode over to him, placing his hand on a level by the control panel that used to control belt.

"Do you know what this does Detective? I haven't been able to use it on Marty yet, but I thought I would give it a test run before, you know. Work out all the kinks to say." Thompson smirked. "No one is coming to save you, accepted it like Marty did. Well it took some beating to get it into his skull, but this should work just as well for you." Danny glanced over at Deeks whose eyes were glazed over and full of horror and a warning.

"Well let us begin then." Thompson grinned as he pulled the leveler. A grinding sound echoed through the whole building. Danny looked up from where he was laying and horror crossed his face. A few meters from his feet were a pair of grinding metal wheels and with a jerk Danny started to move slowly towards the wheels.

"Oh this does not bode well." Danny groaned and started to thrash against the strong twine that was keeping his body tied down to the moving belt.

"Doesn't it Detective? I've heard this process can be quite slow and painful." Thompson's voice came from close by but Danny's attention was focused on getting out of his bonds so as to not to have his body grinded into pieces. "But I think I want to increase the pain before you start to loose your body parts." Thompson sighed like this was a great loss as he pulled out a switchblade and pressed down on Danny's right forearm. The blonde screamed in unbearable pain as his arm burned with fire as his blood ran down his fingers.

"NO! Leave him alone Thompson!" Deeks broken voice cried out in strain. The grunt holding Deeks' head let it go and punched him across his face. Deeks grunted and coughed out some blood. "Let. Him. Go." Deeks spat out only to once more get punched in the face once more.

"Now why would I do that just yet? I haven't broken him yet." Thompson moved the blade up his arm to his shoulder and the pain increased and Danny yelled once more before biting down on his lip so hard blood came out. "No one is coming to stop this pain detective, you are worth nothing to them. Not even to your SEAL partner. You. Are. Nothing." Thompson reiterated firmly. "Do you understand? Nothing. At. All."

"I am not nothing." Danny spat at Thompson who gritted his teeth and moved the blade from his arm to the 5-0 detective's cheek. Danny closed his eyes as pain flared across his left cheek, he could taste cooper as drips of his own blood entered his parted mouth. He could feel wind rushing by his feet, as he got closer to the grinding wheels.

Anytime now would be good Steve, he kind of wanted to keep his body parts intact. More tense moments passed and no super SEAL came crashing through some window and his spirit sank to an all time low. Was Thompson right? Was he really not worth anything to Steve? To Kono? To Chin? Was he really nothing? Now he understood what Deeks was talking about. No one was coming and he was about to loose some body parts that he rather have attached to his body. A sudden crash was dimly heard in the distance as Danny's mind wandered to dark places. Deeks mind was in the same dark place, if not just a bit deeper since he had been put through this longer.

"DANNY!"

"DEEKS!"

"Ah so the SEAL and NCIS agent finally showed up, sadly for you. It is too late." Thompson sneered holding his hands up as Kensi and Steve's guns were trained on him.

"Turn it off Thompson." Steve ordered.

"I don't think so." Thompson smirked. Steve shot his left thigh while Kensi shot his left shoulder and Thompson crumbled to the ground. Kono had shot forward and quickly shut off the machine and with a jerking halt Danny stopped inches away from the now slowing wheels.

Kono quickly took point on Thompson while Sam and Callen took the two thugs who were still holding onto Deeks. A gun pointed at Sam from the one thug not holding Deeks anymore (he was taken out by Callen quickly) while the second man held a gun to Deeks' head. The blonde's eyes were glazed over and staring up at a broken window not seeing anything that was going on around him.

"Make one more move and a bullet is going in his skull." The man threatened and Kensi's attention and gun quickly turn towards the man, as did the rest of Deeks' team members.

"Make even an attempt to pull that trigger I will put a round into the base of your skull and you will be dead before your body can even twitch, want to test that out?" Kensi threatened. The man paled visibly and slowly moved the gun away from the blonde's head and was taken down by Callen and Sam. Kensi rushed to Deeks' side as he slumped to the ground, she cradled him against her chest and stroked his dirty hair whispering nothingness to him as his eyes fluttered shut as the pain overtook him, he muttered something about not being worthy to Kensi before he passed out in her arms.

Steve and Chin were making short work of the bindings on Danny's, said man was staring up at the ceiling aimlessly.

"Danny? Danny? Buddy? Partner? Are you with me?" Steve asked taking in the wounds from the blade and the swelling on his wrists and ankle's.

"Steve?" Danny whispered blinking slowly.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here buddy. I'm here. I got you." Steve eased his injured partner into his arms like a small child.

"Not real…Not worth it." Danny muttered back what Thompson had drilled into his mind.

"I'm real Danno, I got you. You're safe now, I promise." Steve reassured him. Danny's eyes widened like he was seeing for the 1st time.

"Steve?" He asked confused.

"I'm right here and not going anywhere." Steve told him and Danny let a small smile on his lips before his eyes fluttered shut and his head lolled to the side as he passed out from the psychical and mental pain and stress from the day.

"Let's get these two to the EMT's." Sam suggested as he gently picked Deeks up in his arms, since he was the only one who was strong enough to carry him. Chin, Callen and Kono put the others under arrest while the two SEAL's carried the two blondes out of the factory towards the waiting EMT's.


	4. Final

Steve and Kensi were pacing back and forth in the hallway outside the ER, passing each other in the middle as they were pacing the opposite way of the other. Chin, Kono, Callen and Sam were all squished together on the four-seat bench.

Sam had his head against the wall behind, eyes closed as he tried to block out the images of Deeks and Danny, dirty and beaten down. He saw their eyes and knew Thompson got to them mentally and the road of recovery was going to be a long one.

Callen was leaning on his knee's hands clasped loosely in front of him as he thought. He thought about how he could let this happen, why couldn't he have stopped it since he too had seen the blonde's eyes, they were lost and in dark places. He took a deep breath and went to report to Hetty, Nell and Eric back in LA.

Kono had her arms firmly crossed and eyes narrowed as she swore at Thompson in her mind as she went over different ways she could make him pay.

Chin was trying to block out the look on Danny's face when he and Steve were untying him, what unnerved him the most was when Danny said that them being there wasn't real, he clenched his fists together as he hated himself for not being able to get there earlier.

Steve had a harden look on his features as he paced, he couldn't understand why Danny didn't think he was real and why he mutter about not being worthy and WHY THE HELL HE WAS SO SURPRISED? That part was eating Steve away, he knew that Danny and Deeks both had poisoned words placed in their heads, but Steve thought Danny trusted him. Steve glanced at the red light over the double doors, he just wanted a doctor to come out and tell him that his annoying, loudmouthed partner will be back on his feet in a week or so.

Kensi, oh Kensi she was wondering the same things as Steve but the difference was that she was slowly but surely falling in love with her blonde. She kept running the promise he made her after being captured and shot over and over in her mind. He'll make it through, he promised. HE PROMISED!

Kensi and Steve stopped their pacing abruptly as the red light turned green and the doors swung open. A doctor with blood staining the front of his scrubs came out, pulling off his gloves and mask.

"Family of Williams and Deeks I presume." The doctor nodded at Steve, Kono and Chin since they had been in many time before. "I'm Doctor Choi and I have news about the two blondes. They both will make it through." Cheers and gasps of relief were heard from the group who all had stood up when Doctor Choi came out.

"Their injuries were minor. Mr. Deeks had a slight concussion and a broken in numerous places left arm, a sprain right wrist, a bullet hole in his thigh that had to be cleaned thoroughly and bad bruising on most of his body. Mr. Williams just had the cuts on his arm up to his shoulder and on his face; both of which needed a lot of stitches. They are being moved to a recovery unit, same room. There is something that still worries me…When Mr. Deeks came around after the surgery on his arm he and I noticed this with Mr. Williams as well… Their eyes looked defeated, like they had given up. Whatever they went through has taken a toll on them mentally and they will therapy perhaps, or just excellent friends to talk to about it." Doctor Choi explained to the adults in front of him. "You can see them now, they are still under but should be waking up in a few moments." Doctor Choi led the way for the group towards the shared room that had numerous HPD cops stationed outside and around the door.

They looked in through the viewing window and Kensi and Kono let out gasps while the men managed to hold them inside. Danny was on the far side, his whole left arm from his wrist up to his collarbone were wrapped in bandages, butterflies on the long cut on his cheek. His eyes were opened and he was talking with Deeks who also was awake. Deeks' arm was in a cast set in a sling hanging above his bed, keeping it elevated so there was no pain. He had healing bruises on his face and a splint on his sprained wrist also just above the covers that were tucked tightly around his body, minus his thigh that was out from under the blankets with a snow white bandage wrapped around it, slightly stained red.

-Deeks and Danny-

"How ya feeling?" Danny asked Deeks who had just woken up.

"Like someone beat the shit out of me." Deeks retorted.

"Pretty accurate, but didn't I tell ya we would get out?" Danny asked smugly.

"Yeah-yeah I guess you were right." Deeks rolled his eyes.

"Oh, what was that?" Danny asked innocently.

"You were right Danny. So…Thompson was wrong? We really aren't worthless?" Deeks whispered the last part.

"Thompson was 7 ways to Sunday wrong. We are not worthless. In fact I think our teams are stalking us." Danny nodded at the window. "I see tears in Kensi's eyes." He teased.

"I don't see any in Steve's. So what does that say?"

"It says that he a SEAL and the major factor here is that we aren't in love."

"I don't know Danno, McDanno sounds pretty catchy."

"Oh hell no! Don't even GO there. Thank you for that mental scarring."

"I think we have been mentally scarred already and from the looks on their faces they expect us to be broken toys now."

"Well we did mutter a lot about not being worthy, but the fact that they are standing out there almost in tears and we are here alive, away from Thompson is saying that we are worth something. Hell, it's a long ass flight from LA to get here." Danny pointed out firmly.

"That is a good point, I guess since I am officially an agent now I am part of the family."

"Dude! You were finally made into an agent and you didn't even bother to drop me a line?"

"I haven't had the time!"

"Excuses! So when we stopped emailing for that time period that is what was going down?"

"Well that and I was shot…"

"Seriously? Again?"

"Like you can talk, you got shot on your 1st day with Steve."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you that."

"I told you about how I was pushed over a bridge into a cannel in Venice."

"True, that was funny as hell. Oh look they seem to be steeling their nerves before they come in and see how broken we are."

"Should we play them a little?"

"Hmm normally that would be a great idea, but maybe not this time…"

"True point, alright here they come."

The door opened and they filed in one by one. Steve and Kensi were first in and quickly latched themselves to their partner's sides while the others spread out around their beds.

"Finally, we thought you guys would never grow a pair and come see us." Danny snorted.

"You do know that window isn't one way? Danny said he saw tears in Fern's eyes but I didn't think Badass Byle had tear ducts." Deeks teased his partner. They room fell into stunned silence as the teams gaped at their injured blondes.

"Wow speechless, maybe we shouldn't have said so much, I think we broke them." Danny commented to Deeks.

"I think you're right." Deeks agreed.

"I have been right a lot lately." Danny mused. "I was right when I said that your team was flying out to save you and I was right about my team saving us and I was also right about Thompson, he is insane." Danny ticked off on his fingers.

"I shall never doubt you again." Deeks said sarcastically.

"Good because I'm always right, I still need to pound that into Steve's mind through since he always thinks his way is right." Danny smirked at his dumbfounded partner. "Hello? Anyone home in that head of yours Steven?"

"McDanno." Deeks coughed.

"Shut up you prick." Danny shot back and Deeks grinned cheekily back.

"What?" Steve got out in his state of shock.

"What, what?" Danny asked confused.

"Oh I know this one!" Deeks grinned. "I think they expected us to be broken and staring aimlessly out into space like we had been doing before."

"I think you are right, for once." Danny grinned at Deeks who stuck his tongue out at him. "Well sorry to disappoint."

'No, we are so happy you aren't like that, but we just confused as to what made you back to normal after being so…Broken at the factory." Kono spoke up first.

"Ah right, you want to explain or should I?" Danny looked at Deeks.

"I will, so all in all Thompson made us feel worthless and that we meant nothing to you guys that why you were so long in coming to find us, but after waking up and talking it out with Danno over here we realized that Thompson has MAJOR mental issues and he shouldn't be trusted and we also realized that since you all were here and we weren't anywhere near Thompson that we are worth something and we don't need to think depressingly again. Soooooo I think that wraps that up. Can I get some Jell-O?" Deeks went off topic at the end and his team chuckled.

"Well if it wasn't for Danny's smart hints and phone calls we would have had a hard as hell time finding you two." Sam smiled at the Hawaiian Detective who smiled back.

"Yeah that was a nicely coded message." Chin laughed.

"I knew something was up when you told me to order a Hawaiian pizza with EXTRA pineapple, and the margaritas comment made Chin clue into that the LA team was involved." Steve patted Danny's leg.

"I am quite the genius aren't I? Taking notes Deeks? Not all blonde's have to be dumb." Danny smirked.

"Really? You're making a dumb-blonde joke right now? Dude at least you only got knocked over the head, Russians shot me in the leg and then sold me to the highest bidder, my ego took a real hit there." Deeks snorted.

"You guys can tell us the details later if you are up to it. Hetty orders sleep for both of you." Callen spoke up after he got a text from Hetty.

"Oh god, okay time to sleep!" Deeks and Danny cried and settled back in their pillows. Nurses came in at the push of a button after Sam and Chin had cleared them. They gave them some drugs for their pain and they dozed off quickly afterwards.

"They are a lot tougher than they look." Sam stated.

"Yeah they are." Kensi said fondly as she brushed back some of Deeks' hair from his forehead.

"They have a stubborn streak." Callen rolled his eyes.

"Streak? Stubbornness is what makes them up." Chin corrected.

"Sounds about right, so anyone up for some food?" Kono asked.

"Kamekona's?" Sam asked excited.

"Yeah, want to come with me?" Kono asked.

"Oh yeah! That guy knows how to cook fish." Sam smiled.

"I'm going to stay here." Kensi settled down in a chair.

"Same here." Steve sat down on a chair as well by Danny's side.

"Ok, we'll be back with the food soon boss." Kono nodded as she, Sam, Chin and Callen left the room, leaving the blondes in their partner's capable hands. They knew that the blondes would be fine; it took a lot more than words and injuries to break them.


End file.
